Kukulkán (Ahau) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Kukulcán | CurrentAliasRef = (Yucatec Mayan name) Kukulcan | Aliases = Sacred Feathered Serpent (literal translation of Yucatec Mayan name), Gucumatz (K'iche' Mayan name); possessed el Tigre, God of Gods, mistaken for Quetzalcoatl, others | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Ahau, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Upperworld | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Upperworld | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Wind god, sky godCategory:Wind DeitiesCategory:Sky Deities | Education = | Origin = Ahau | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Werner Roth | First = Namora #1 | First2 = (Mentioned) (Possessing el Tigre) | HistoryText = Origin The origin of the Ahau and of Kukulkán is shrouded in legend. According to ancient myths, the Sky Father Hunab Ku emerged out of primodial nothingness. He then created the Heart of Heaven which he used to create the first generation generation of Maya gods. Kukulkán was the god of wind, and a sky god. Still according to legends, the Ahau created and destroyed the world several time. Kukulkán joined the ,"Divine 13" lord of heaven against the Bolon ti Ku in a battle that destroyed the world. Despite being on the loser side, Kukulkán's suggested that the gods created the first mortals out of maize flour, which grandmother goddess Xmucane mixed with spring water to make clay men into which Kukulcán breathed life. Human worship Kukulkán was worshiped under various names for over 12,000 years (during the Hyborian Age) including as Kukulcan in Ptahuacan in Antillia. The Ahau as a whole came to be worshiped by the Mayans of Southern Mexico and northern Central America from 1800 BC to the 16th century. The human King Kukulkán was believed to be one of the form of the god Kukulkán. ... Beginning in the late 13th century AD, the rise of the Aztec culture led mortals to confuse Ahau and Tēteoh, the gods of Mexico. Kukulkán was confused for Quetzalcoatl. Around 1500's, the Tēteoh's worship gave way to Christianity, including Kukulcán's, without disappearing completely even in modern era, including some who remained faithful while assimilating into colonial society, and others who fled to the Valley of the Vanished in Central America. Modern Days ... He was impersonated in recent years by Kukulkan of the Mayapan. | Personality = | Powers = Presumably the certain superhuman physical attributes of conventional Ahau, including immortality, immunity to disease, shapeshifting, but with a superhuman strength enabling him to lift 100 tons. As a sky god, he can control wind and energy, redirect and double energy attacks' power. He can also project fiery solar bolts, radiate intense heat, create a sphere of solar energy and fly within it at incredible speeds. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Kukulcan at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Mythological Figures Category:Atlantean Deities